unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Teletubbies (TV Series)
The Teletubby TV Series was an evil TV Series created by BBC and The Teletubbies in order to hypnotize people. The show stars Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, and sometimes Thumper and others going on stupid adventures, and doing random stupid things. The show managed to air 100 episodes, but it was banned after that. During the hiatus, the Teletubbies hypnotized people using the TVs on their chests. They managed to re-air it somehow. They also released a movie, shown for episode 89. List Of Teletubbies Episodes (Original 100) 1.Good Ol' Motorcycle *Po runs over all the Teletubbies with his motorcycle. 2.Shut Up Tinky Winky! *Tinky Winky won't stop talking so all the Teletubbies have to say "SHUT UP TINKY WINKY!" 3.Fun With Guns *The Teletubbies Enjoy Killing Themselves. 4.Mr. Bush Says 2+2=5 *Noo-Noo sucks up all the Teletubbies, then explodes for no reason. He is rebuilt after the end of the episode. 5.What Are My Kids Watching? *The Teletubbies do stupid random things. 6.The Goverment Makes A Visit *The Goverment visits the Teletubbies, and the Teletubbies try to make Tubby Toast explode, much to George W. Bush's delight. 7.Fan Club *Shigeru Miyamoto stars in his very own episode, while all the other Teletubbies beat up Tinky Winky. 8.Technical Difficulties *Tinky Winky has trouble with the T.V., so he screams "Damnit YOU STUPID ELECTRONIC BOX"! 9.Swearing Is Fun *The Teletubbies enjoy swearing. 10.Heart explosion *The Teletubbies try to perform surgery on Tinky Winky, while Noo-Noo flirts with hot girls. 11.Tinky Winky Dies *Tinky Winky jumps off a cliff, while Laa-Laa kicks Po's butt. 12.The Evil Mess *Bob Saget kills all the Teletubbies and Noo-Noo has to clean up the mess. 13.Evil Bunnies Evil Plan *The Teletubby Land Bunnies try to create Oxygen, while Paris Hilton disguises herself as Tinky Winky. 14.Revival *The Teletubbies come back to life (they can respawn) and dance around stupidly. 15.BBC Attacks *The Teletubbies join BBC when they are attacking Tokyo. 16.Caveman Times *The Teletubbies discover fire, and use it to light Tinky Winky's head on fire. 17.Make A Pie, And Die *Dipsy makes pie then explodes for no reason, while the other Teletubbies watch "Two And A Half Men". 18.Po Unmasked *Po takes off his mask, and he turns out to have been Bill Gates in disguise the whole episode, which causes all the other Teletubbies to run away. 19.Grand Theft Laa-Laa *Laa-Laa plays Grand Theft Auto 4 and gets inspired to do that stuff in real life. 20.President Of Teletubby Land *Tinky Winky becomes president of Teletubby Land, so all the other Teletubbies beat him up. 21.Swimming With Abraham Lincoln *The Teletubbies slip and fall down on an oil spill, which causes the Black House to explode. 22.Cheese Is Yellow *The Teletubbies Discover That Cheese is yellow, and then they all do stupid things. 23.Yo Mama *Po tells Tinky Winky a Yo Mama joke when Tinky Winky's Mama is standing right behind him. 24.Dirty Po *Po says a dirty joke, which causes all the other Teletubbies to complain to Super Nanny. 25.Jaywalking The Street *The Teletubbies jaywalk the street and get run over. 26.Naughty George W. Bush *George W. Bush gets elected as president while Tinky-Winky and Po wonder what Laa-Laa and Dipsy are doing in the closet. 27.Numbers 1 and Numbers 2 *Laa-Laa takes a dump, while Dipsy talks about Number 1 and 2 in the bathroom. 28.Gorilla Kong *The Evil Gorilla goes on a rampage. 29.The Evil Bag *Tinky Winky's bag destroys Tinky Winky, while Russian Bombers plan to bomb Teletubby Land. 30.It Happened From Far Away *Po goes on a stupid adventure while Tinky Winky listens to Laa-Laa fart from far away, thinking its a monster. 31.Teletubbies Go Spartan *The Teletubbies Go To Sparta , and have fun kicking each other off the bottomless pit of Sparta. 32.Po With Two O's *Po finds out that his relatives are poo, while Tinky Winky goes shopping for makeup. 33.Crime In Teletubbyland *Laa-Laa enjoys shooting people, while Dipsy becomes a cop, and Po and Tinky Winky get arrested by Dipsy. 34.The Sun FIRES ITS LAZER! *Its the time of month again where the baby sun fires it lazer, and it does, and burns all the Teletubbies. 35.Bowser Land *While the Teletubbies are dead, King Bowser takes over Teletubby Land and brainwashes the baby sun. The Teletubbies respawn and beat him up. 36.A New George W. Bush Species *A Creature that's a combination of George W. Bush and a goat destroys all the Teletubbies. 37.The Teletubbies Are Unbeatable *The Teletubbies come back to life and beat the bush-goat up. The Teletubbies respawn after the end of every episode after this. 38.The War Of Teletubby Land *All the Teletubbies enjoy killing each other. 39.Under The Hills And Close By *The Teletubbies come to your house and stalk you when your sleeping. 40.Revenge Of Chuck Norris *Chuck Norris destroys all life in Teletubby Land. 41.George W. Bush's Easter Special *George W. Bush disguises himself as The Easter Bunny and assassinates Tinky Winky. 42.Stupid Fat Bear *The Teletubbies watch a stupid fat bear dance. 43.Tinky Winky Never Forgets *The Teletubbies Find Out That Jerry Falwell died, and Tinky Winky pees on his grave. 44.Trespass Through Yoshi's Island *The Teletubbies are chopped up by The Wheel Of The Teletubbies and the Baby Sun farts. 45.Hide And Die *The Teletubbies play a hide and seek game, where if you get found, you die. 46.Coffee *The Teletubbies have a coffee and then a beer. 47.Rocking THE HOUSE DOWN *Po gets an electric guitar for Christmas and he rocks the house down! 48.Abraham Lincoln and George W. Bush find The Enclosed Instruction Book *Po finds an enclosed instruction book, but it is stolen by Abraham Lincoln and George W. Bush. So Po kills himself. 49.Storm *A storm causes all of The Teletubbies to die. 50.Talking Flowers Say Stupid Stuff *The Talking Flowers tell Dipsy stupid stuff that nobody cares about, so he kills them. 51.Naughty Soap *This episode has an inappropriate plot. 52.Welcome, Jigsaw! *Jigsaw kills all the Teletubbies while a fat elephant does stupid things. 53.DIPSY! GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID MORON! *Laa-Laa tries to listen to the talking flowers when they are saying interesting things, but Dipsey gets in the way, so she says "DIPSY! GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID MORON!" 54.Basketball *The Teletubbies play basketball, then Po goes on a stampede and runs over Tinky Winky. 55.Boom Boom Pow *Tinky Winky puts a whoopie cushion on Laa-Laa's seat, so she kills him. 56.Very Sad Crown *Laa-Laa goes on a date with Dipsy, and Dipsy says something stupid, so Laa-Laa beats him up. 57.Tinky Winky Spins Right Round *Tinky Winky Spins Around While The Music "You Spin Me Right Round" plays. 58.Tropical Fail *Tinky Winky tries swimming and drowns. 59.Too Much Caffeine *Tinky Winky can't sleep because he spent the whole day drinking, so Dipsy tells him a story about his childhood, which makes Tinky Winky go to sleep fast. 60.Feeding The Fat One *Po eats Dipsy's Tubby Custard, so Dipsy beats Po up. 61.Apple Pie *The Teletubbies violently fight over apple pie and eventually kill each other. 62.Charmeleon *Tinky Winky discovers a new Pokemon, but it kills him. 63.A Picture Of Yo Mama *Po see's a picture of Tinky Winky's Mom and gets scared and runs away. 64.Sonic And Silver *Tinky Winky meets Sonic and Silver, and they challenge him to a brawl, so he pees his pants. 65.Funky Town *The Teletubbies Go To Funky Town And Get Drunk. 66.Being Stupid *The Teletubbies run around stupidly and run off a cliff. 67.Baby Yoshi *Baby Yoshi eats all the Teletubbies and poops them out 68.Playing The Xbox 360 *The Teletubbies get addicted to playing the Xbox 360. 69.The Box *Dipsy starts being followed by Lakitu. So Dipsy shoots Lakitu. 70.Tinky Winky Should Lay Off The Fatty Foods *The Teletubbies want to play on a See-Saw, but Tinky Winky is so fat when he sits on it, it breaks. 71.This Ain't The Olympics *Laa-Laa tries to jump over Dipsy, but fails and explodes. 72.BREAKFAST *The Teletubbies eat BREAKFAST! 73.The Different Dimension *Evil Guys from a different dimension kill all the Teletubbies. 74.Tinky Winky Does Stupid Things *Another episode where Tinky Winky just does stupid things. 75.The Blade Of Grass *Tinky Winky finds a blade of grass, which amazes Dipsy, while Po breaks his motorcycle and says "DAMMIT!" 76.Over With Sleep" *The Teletubbies drink 76 bottles of beer to celebrate their 76th episode. 77.Jail Is Fun *Po gets arrested for assassinating Tinky Winky, while Dipsy eats a bagel, then explodes. 78.Minor Adjustements *Tinky Winky makes adjustements to the electricity, which causes Tubby Tower to explode, while Po sets up a grenade, which causes Dipsy to explode. 79.The Return Of Laa-Laa *Tinky Wonders what the Hell happened to Laa-Laa, but she then appears right behind him, while Po tries to commit suicide, but can't. 80.Tax Payments *The Teletubbies enjoy paying all their bills. 81.The Death Of Noo-Noo *Noo-Noo maflunctions and explodes. He is rebuilt after the end. 82.Silly Boyfriend *Laa-Laa watches a video about a boy who would die for a girl and laughs and calls the boy stupid. 83.The Talking Flowers Say Random Stuff *The Talking Flowers start saying fake words, and all the Teletubbies think they're speaking German. 84.Noo-Noo Meets The Terminator *Noo-Noo meets the terminator and sucks him up. Then Noo-Noo thinks he's saved the Teletubbies, but then he sees them commit suicide. Then Noo-Noo explodes. 85.Pipe Message Assassination Class *The message pipe assassinates Tinky Winky, and then teaches everyone about assassinating. 86.Duck Taped *Tinky Winky, who is duck-taped to a tree, sings Amazing Grace. 87.The Teletubbies Go On A Rampage *The Teletubbies do unbelievably stupid things again. 88.Electronic Spaghetti *Po thinks that some wires are spaghetti, so he eats them and explodes, while Dipsy and Tinky Winky talk about DINNER. 89.Teletubbies The Movie: Po's revenge Po attempts to destroy the sun while Tinky Winky jumps off a cliff repedeatly and Laa-Laa and Dipsy also do stuff. 90.On YouTube *The Teletubbies teach kids about YouTube, then kill themselves. 91.Dipsy Knows Nothing *Dipsy does stupid things in front of the Black House. 92.Bad Influences *The Teletubbies once again, do incredibly stupid things. 93.Noo-Noo Gets Turned Into Pac-Man *Noo-Noo gets turned into Pac-Man and eats up all the Teletubbies. 94.Cheese Haters Attack *The Teletubbies are killed by the cheese haters, but then the Cheese Lovers kill the Cheese Haters. 95.Joshua Bunny *A stupid bunny, named Joshua, kills himself, and the Teletubbies observe paintings of prisoners.. 96.Fruity Revenge *Po destroys random things with his fruitloop of doom. 97.Dipsy Opens The Door *Dipsy opens the door and it accidentally hits Tinky Winky in the face. 98.The Asplosion *An explosion occours, and Po says "Alright, who cut the cheese?" 99.Tinky Winky Gets Turned Into A Toaster *Tinky Winky is turned into a toaster and then explodes, which the other Teletubbies find fascinating. 100.Ear-Worm Show *An Ear-worm jumps out of Tinky Winky's ear and eats him, while Laa-Laa and Dipsy perform a stupid dance that makes Po explode 101.The Other Teletubby (Real Finale) *Laa-Laa and Dipsy see toast laying on the ground and gathers all random Teletubbies to look at it's amazing features. It was a trap set by Doddy, the other Teletubby! Doddy jumps out of a cloud with an RPG 7, an AK47 and a SMG2 and starts shooting all the Teletubbies. Realistic blood squirts on the trees and rock music plays. Laa-Laa and Dipsy steal a spaceship guarded by NASA and Doddy latches onto the spaceship with a grappling hook and has an AK47 and shoots Laa-Laa and Doddy falls in the sky with her. Dipsy succeeds, but crashes into a sattelite and Dipsy, the rocket and the satellite all explode! List of Teletubbies episodes (First 11 after re-airing) 102.Extinction Of The Evil Bunnies *All the bunnies in Teletubby Land Die, and Po dives into toxic waste. 103.Tinky Winky Gets An Anal Probe *Some aliens abduct Tinky Winky and Laa-Laa sings Bad by Micheal Jackson. 104.Dipsy Gets RickRoll'd *Dipsy watches a video of Rick Astley and explodes. 105.Return Of Gorilla Kong *The Evil Gorilla goes on another rampage. 106.Gangsta Po *Po becomes a gangsta and strangles Tinky Winky, while Laa-Laa begins to think she's cheese. 107.Thumper Returns *Thumper assassinates Tinky Winky and is forced to replace him for the episode. 108.Reading Some Complaints *All the Teletubbies open some complaints from "fans" and read them out loud. 109.Talking Flowers Say Bad Stuff *The talking flowers start talking about dirty things, and Laa-Laa shoots the person who constantly gives the Teletubbies pipe messages. 110.Tubby Spaghetti *Tubby Spaghetti replaces Tubby Toast which makes the person who invented Tubby Toast really angry! 111.The Return Of Tubby Toast *The person who invented Tubby Toast comes to Teletubby Land and is so mad that he assassinates all the Teletubbies, then brings back Tubby Toast. Aftermath Shortly after the Teletubbies TV series got banned, even though the Teletubbies still showed it with the TVs on their bellys, they still wanted to hypnotize people EVEN MORE. So they started airing episodes on a secret kids channel called the Teletubbies Broadcasting Company also known as TBC. DVDs SERIES I TEH LOST EPISODES SERIES II Trivia *At the end of episode 100, the last two Teletubbies standing where Laa-Laa and Dipsy *In the episode where Thumper replaced Tinky Winky, Tinky Winky still appeared in the opening and closing sequence, which was pretty stupid. *This is Shigeru Miyamato's favorite TV Show for some reason. Category:Teletubbies Category:Evil Category:TV Shows Category:Show Episodes Category:Epics Category:Pages approved by WayStudios Category:Minions of the Teletubbies Category:Deadly